djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
501st Legion
The 501st Legion was a legion-sized unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, and went on to serve in the Galactic Empire as Darth Vader's personal Legion, nicknamed "Vader's Fist". The 501st Legion first entered the Clone Wars during the First Battle of Geonosis, with their elite advanced units establishing a defensive position, destroying droid positions and retrieving a Sith holocron, successfully returning it to the staging area. Mace Windu personally led the 501st during this battle, capturing several command points and ensuring that the Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery vehicles had positions where they could fire on the Confederate droid army's core ships. The 501st proved invaluable to the Republic war efforts on Geonosis, and quickly gained a reputation as some of the fiercest clone soldiers in the Grand Army. Following Geonosis, they were transferred to Coruscant and secretly trained by the command staff of the Supreme Chancellor, creating an even deadlier fighting force. A small number of units would be transferred to other battle formations such as the 327th Star Corps and 21st Nova Corps. Officially, this was because the 501st's expertise would set a good example for other clone troopers. Unofficially, it was a plot to ensure that the most prominent corps in the Grand Army had eyes that reported to the Supreme Chancellor. It is probable that the 501st Legion served in the 7th Sky Corps, and was led by Commander Anakin Skywalker during the Dark Reaper Crisis. Skywalker would later become a Jedi General and led the entirety of the Legion into battles like the Battle of Christophsis, where they fought alongside the 212th Attack Battalion and recaptured Crystal City from the Confederate General Whorm Loathsom. At one point in time, a unit of Coruscant Guard sent to tackle an apparent cult hideaway in the undercity went dark and troopers from the 501st and 77th had to be sent in their place. During another operation where they worked with the 77th Nighthawk Battalion to hunt down a cult that endangered lives on numerous planets, several of their members were captured and transferred to the cult's home frigate, where they broke free and rescued members of the 812th Reconnaissance Battalion and the Coruscant Guard, as well as a senator being held for ransom, before escaping. The 501st Legion also fought on Teth, Bothawui, Rishi, Kamino, Quell, Kothlis, Ryloth, Umbara, Mygeeto, Felucia, Kashyyyk, and Utapau. In the later half of the war, the 501st saw more and more of their units transferred over to other units as they moved deeper into Separatist territory. Following numerous victories, they were rapidly withdrawn to Coruscant where they would follow their ex-Jedi General and complete Operation Knightfall, marching on the Jedi Temple and annihilating most of the Jedi Order, and bringing about the fall of the Old Republic. The 501st Legion contained standard troopers, pilots, engineers, heavy weapons, demolitions, sharpshooting and airborne personnel alongside various other classes of commando and trooper. Unit Composition Phantom Regiment Trident Company Cascade Company Waterfall Company Banshee Company Delta Company Sierra Company ARF Twilight Squadron Commando ------------------------------ Torrent Company Squad A Squad B Tide Squad raids Centurion Squadron ARC ----------------------------- Tango Company Medical Epsilon Platoon Iota Platoon Zeta Platoon Sigma Platoon -------------------------- Battalion: Exodus Company Jump Company Dawn Company Trapper Company Bravo Squadron Alpha Squad ------------------------------- Battalion: Phoenix Company Hussar Company Zealot Company Apex Company Zigzag Squadron ARF Raven Squad First Squad ------------------------- Company: Kretch Platoon Reeska Platoon Syren Platoon Vixus Platoon ---------------------- Airborne Battalion: Phalanx Company Paratroopers --------------------------- Platoon: ------------------------------- Rifle Squad Commando Demo Squad Commando Rogue Hunters Squad Commando Dire Wolves Squad Commando Milano Squad Gallium Squad Triton Squad Twilight Squad Reconnaissance Acklay Squad Tide Squad ---------------------------- Personnel Roster "Dino" "Angel" "Oxton" "Wraith" Pilot/Sharpshooter CT-#### "Slack" PVT."Zapshot" PVT."Striker" PVT."Valor" PVT.CT-**** "Kad" 2nd Battle of Geonosis PVT."Craig" 2nd Battle of Geonosis CT-1498 "Charger" Rifleman PVT.CT-5900 CT-5000-8 "Kicker" PVT.CT-#### "Combine" Anti-air PVT.CT-#### "Xion" Anti-air PVT.CT-**** "Gafleen" PVT.CT-**** "JackKnife" PVT.CT-1309 "Graves" Weaponry PVT.CT-2278 "Reaper" PVT.CT-9233-1411 "Dusk" Rifleman PVT.CT-#### "Wrecker" Anti-Air PVT.CT-11-6411 Rifleman PVT."Storm" Rifleman PVT."Spikes" Rifleman PVT."Nexus" Rifleman PVT."Bricks" Rifleman PVT."Wrecker" Rifleman PVT."Razor" Demolitions PVT."Dakka" Medic/Demolitions PVT."Neo" Medic PVT."Katana" Medic/CQC PVT."Claws" CQC PVT."Ender" Marksman PVT."Bonecracker" Marksman/Slicer PVT."Serriom" Slicer PVT."Onxy" trooper 2nd Battle of Geonosis PVT."Shale" trooper PVT."Early" trooper PVT."Rapid" trooper PVT."Delig" Sharpshooter Specialist "Driver" Endor RC-**** "Beacon" RC-**** "Breach" Expert RC-**** "Airborne" Sharpshooter Battalion Pilot VARC-9843 "Treeface" ARC-2375 "Landslide" Rifleman ARC-3444 "Hotshot" Medic ARC-2153 "Ace" ARC-2321 "Spicer" ARC-6767 "Vai" ARC-1401 "Nets" CPL.CT-**** "Redk" Sharpshooter CPL.CT-**** "Saviour" Medic CPL.CT-**** "Leak" Rifleman CPL.CT-**** "Niner" Slicer/CQC CPL.CT-1542 "Region" CPL.CT-0001 "Zap" CPL.CT-5736 "Fly" Airborne CPL.CT-6853 "Locket" CPL.ARC-2651 "Ark" Rifleman/CQC CPL.ARC-7432 "Taker" Endor SGT.CT-**** "Earnest" SGT.CT-**** "Burst" SGT.CT-**** "Moe" SGT.CT-**** "Tripwire" SGT.CT-**** "Sawbones" SGT.CT-**** "Recker" SGT.CT-**** "Slicer" SGT.CT-**** "Burns" SGT.CT-**** "Kerak" SGT.CT-#### "Dodgers" Medic SGT.CT-#### "Fallout" SGT.CT-1773 "Ocean" SGT.CT-1760 "HardKnox" Weapons SGT.CT-1542 "Crush Claw" SGT.CT-1000-1010 "Fox" SGT.ARC-222-5678 "Surge" Endor SGT.ARC-9976 "Blues" SGT.ARC-3126 "Cross" Explosives SGT-MJR.ARC-#### "Al'z" SGT-MJR.CT-**** "Smokey" Weapons SGT-MJR.CT-**** "Ace" Rifleman SGT-MJR.CT-4875 "Hyper" SGT-MJR.ARC-7565 "Ringo" SGT-MJR.ARC-7861 "Alpha" SGT-MJR.CT-1760 "Hardknox" Weapons Specialist 2nd LT.ARC-2423 "Orbit" 2nd LT.ARC-0542-7 "Slicer" 2nd LT.ARC-4419 "Hex" Ops CL-#### "Nayc" CL-#### "Clik" Anti-Air CL-"Sharpshot" Sharpshooter/Minigunner CL-#### "Frost" Specialist CL-**** "Flare" Rifleman CL-**** "Roundhouse" Demolitions CL-2424 "Lark" CL-1556-9910 "Flipside" Demolitions LT.ARC-8237 "Bits" Trooper/Heavy Weapons LT.ARC-2235 "Bolt" "Gratzy" "Tac" Officer CPT.ARC-#### "Ra'z" CPT.CT-**** "Grey" CPT.CT-4632 "Oe-Re" CPT.CT-8812 "Flash" CPT.ARC-8439 "Ajax" MJR.CT-**** "Raider" Weapons MJR.CT-1300-2400 "Dart" MJR.CT-9857 "Pax" MJR."Lagos" ARCC-#### "Jax" ARCC-**** "Demo" ARCC-6655 "Drake" CC-**** "Fusion" B.COM "Draft" Reg.Comm CC-1324 "Knight" Colonel ARC-3758 "Banks" Marshal Commander CC-**** "Blast" Marshal Commander CC-**** "Blight" Marshal Commander CC-3353 "Gemex" Marshal Commander CC-8888 "Rapid" Weapons Execute Battalion CT-#### "Yogo" PVT.CT-4564 "Nigel" Company PVT.CT-7891 "Halberd" Company RC-7632/91 "Steel" Company CPL.CT-4843 "Colter" Company B.COM CC-3441 "Warsaw" CO Carnivore Battalion MJR.ARC-0000 "Zeroes" B.COM CC-0985 "Sprinkles" B.COM CC-7689 "Spark" CO Alpha Platoon CT-7238 CT-7568 "Sion" CT-212 "Flamer" Sharpshooter Acklay Squad CPT.CT-1085 "Fist" Phantom Squad ARC-3-2323 "Cloud" Omega Squad VT-#### "Twenty-Four" Omega Squad CPT.CT-#### "Tut" Omega Squad SGT.ARC-3734 "Longshot" Omega Squad 2nd Battle of Geonosis Milano Squad PVT.CT-1025 "Shadow" PVT.CT-4028 "Sea" SGT.CT-2719 ARCC-3822 "Rocky" Dire Wolves Squad RC-5100-1 "Nikoova" Banshee Company CT-1914 "Kaiser" CT-2213 "Redgrave" CT-9585 "Bacta" CT-5093 "Clipper" Triton Squad PVT."Slip" LT.ARC-3247 "Nav" LT.ARC-1321 "Kexx" Engineer "Fury" Officer Torrent Company "Rover" "Kickback" CT-**** "Ayar" Teth CT-**** "Ged" Teth CT-**** "Lunn" Teth CT-**** "Ridge" Teth CT-**** "Vaize" Teth CT-**** "Ince" JanFathal, grenade CT-**** "Vere" JanFathal, grenade CT-**** "Oz" Umbara CT-**** "Ringo" Umbara CT-**** "Attie" CT-**** "Boro" CT-**** "Hil" CT-**** "Joc" CT-**** "Nax" CT-**** "Ross" CT-**** "Zeer" CT-**** "Slip" CT-**** "Dogma" CT-8976 "Tanker" CT-5597 "Jesse" CT-**** "Kix" Medic CT-**** "Del" weapons CT-"Hardcase" Weapons Umbara CT-08-7493 "O'Eight" (Squad A) ARC."Striker" ARC-4619 "Jumper" SGT.CT-**** "Hez" Teth SGT.CT-1965 (Squad A) SGT/ARC."Geo" SGT.CT-**** "Vill" SGT.ARF-2207 "Boomer SGT."Coric" Medic SGT.ARC-5555 "Fives" SGT.CT-1119 "Appo" SGT-MJR.CT-4533 "Recoil" (Squad A) LT."Hardrock" CL**** "Denal" CL-**** "Bow" LT.ARC-07/302 "Void" CL-8753 "Wolf" CPT.CT-7567 "Rex" CPT.ARC-4272 "Rookie" M.COM "Phoenix"Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:7th Sky Corps Category:501st Legion Category:Legion Category:Unit